


Graduation

by srhilger14



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srhilger14/pseuds/srhilger14
Summary: Neil is graduating, and he's not quite sure how to feel about it all.





	Graduation

The fact could no longer be avoided: Neil was graduating. The full extent of it all didn’t hit him until he was standing in his cap and gown, waiting to receive his diploma. He was graduating . This was an event he never thought he would be able to experience.  
He thought over the past few years. When he signed to be a part of the Foxes all those years ago, he assumed he would be leaving long before his freshman year ended. He could never imagine lasting until graduation- it was just something that was unsafe for him. He had been Neil Josten for far longer than he had planned to, and for a moment he was overwhelmed with this thought. For a second he was terrified of what life held. What if he couldn’t be Neil forever? What would happen if he had to run again? He would be leaving behind a life- a real life. But his fear only lasted for a moment, since his name was called and it was his turn to walk across the stage.  
He was only in the spotlight for a second, but it was enough to find them. First he saw the current members of the Palmetto State Exy team, smiling and cheering his name. He saw the upperclassmen, who had long since graduated. Allison had a soft smile on her face, and Renee was beaming at him. Dan was yelling his name, and Matt was whooping and hollering. He saw Aaron, who was sandwiched between Katelyn and Nicky (whom he assumed had dragged Aaron there). Nicky was on his feet, stomping and yelling. He saw Kevin, who flashed Neil one of his rare real smiles. He saw Wymack, who was holding to program. If Neil didn’t know any better, he would have thought he looked almost sad to see him go. And he saw Andrew. Andrew wasn’t cheering, he wasn’t clapping, he wasn’t even smiled. He made eye contact with Neil, and Neil knew immediately that staying at Palmetto State was the best decision he had ever made.  
Even if he had to run away tomorrow, it would all have been worth it. For the first time in a very long time, Neil had friends, he had a family. He would much rather have lived through that for the short time he had than never experienced it at all. And with his family by his side, he smiled. He had made it. Neil Josten was here to stay.


End file.
